Zathus' Rounds
The official rounds so far listed: 1-150. I WILL add them eventually to be up to 500, and that's where my mine will stop. None of that '750' crap. Not to mention, Round 500 WILL be winnable, and will give rewards if you actually beat them all (very unlikely however). If you think any rounds should be changed, let me know in the comments. Completion: 160/500 (30-something% completed) The Rounds Listed in the order they come out of the start per round. (If three types of bloons are listed for one round, the one listed first here will be the one to come first). I will not list exactly how they enter (e.g Super Grouped Together, etc.) Round 1: 10 Reds. (RBE 10) Round 2: 25 Reds. (RBE 25) Round 3: 15 Reds, 8 Blues. (RBE 31) Round 4: 18 Blues, 7 Reds. (43 RBE) Round 5: 7 Greens, 4 Blues, 12 Reds. (41 RBE) Round 6: 20 Greens. (60 RBE) Round 7: 12 Greens, 15 Reds, 8 Blues. (59 RBE) Round 8: 20 Blues, 4 Yellows. (56 RBE) Round 9: 15 Greens, 10 Blues, 17 Reds, 2 Yellows. (90 RBE) Round 10: 13 Yellows, 10 Greens. (82 RBE) Round 11: 50 Blues, 16 Greens, 10 Yellows. (188 RBE) Round 12: 10 Pink Bloons. (50 RBE) Round 13: 20 Regrow Greens, 40 Blues, 20 Regrow Greens. (200 RBE) Round 14: 30 Greens, 20 Yellows, 10 Reds, 20 Yellows, 30 Greens. (450 RBE) Round 15: 10 Blacks, 10 Whites. (220 RBE) Round 16: 60 Pink Bloons. (300 RBE) Round 17: 45 Regrow Yellows, 12 Regrow Whites, 10 Regrow Blacks. (422 RBE) Round 18: 120 Green Bloons, 50 Regrow Yellow Bloons. (560 RBE) Round 19: 50 Pink Bloons, 20 Blacks, 20 Whites. (990 RBE) Round 20: 20 Whites, 20 Blacks, 30 Pinks, 40 Yellows, 50 Greens, 60 Blues, 70 Reds. (1090 RBE) Round 21: 8 Leads. (184 RBE) Round 22: 10 Regrow Zebras, 30 Regrow Yellows, 10 Blacks, 10 Whites. (670 RBE) Round 23: 1 Camo Green. (3 RBE) Round 24: 20 Camo Pinks, 30 Regrow Blacks, 30 Regrow Whites. (760 RBE) Round 25: 30 Zebras, 20 Regrow Blacks, 10 Camo Pinks. (960 RBE) Round 26: 30 Magentas. (330 RBE) Round 27: 100 Camo Blacks, 100 Camo Whites, 200 Greens. (2800 RBE) Round 28: 80 Pinks, 80 Regrow Pinks, 80 Camo Pinks, 80 Regrow Camo Pinks. (1600 RBE) Round 29: 110 Regrow Blacks, 120 Pinks, 80 Camo Oranges. (2440 RBE) Round 30: 160 Pink Bloons, 160 Regrow Pink Bloons, 160 Pink Bloons, 160 Camo Pink Bloons. (3200 RBE) Round 31: 130 Regrow Blacks, 100 Camo Yellows, 400 Greens. (7430 RBE) Round 32: 100 Ghost Pinks. (500 RBE) Round 33: 100 Regrow Leads (2300 RBE). Round 34: 10 Glass Bloons (my version anyway). (100 RBE). Round 35: 100 Oranges, 100 Camo Oranges, 100 Regrow Oranges, 100 Camo Regrow Oranges, 100 Ghost Oranges, 100 Camo Ghost Oranges, 100 Regrow Ghost Oranges, 100 Camo Regrow Ghost Oranges. (That's every combo so far! Each group is separated by 10 second intervals though). (RBE 18400) Round 36: 20 Rainbows. (940 RBE) Round 37: 18 Rainbows, 30 Ghost Glass. (1146 RBE) Round 38: 144 Ghost Zebra Bloons, 300 Magenta Bloons. (6312 RBE) Round 39: 30 Camo Glass Bloons, 80 Rainbow Bloons. (4060 RBE) Round 40: 25 Ceramics. (1425 RBE) Round 41: 40 Ceramics, 120 Zebra Bloons, 50 Rainbow Bloons, 120 Zebra Bloons, 40 Ceramics. (12257 RBE) Round 42: 180 Regrow Rainbows. (8460 RBE) Round 43: 600 Ghost Camo Pinks, 200 Ghost Leads, 100 Oranges. (7600 RBE) Round 44: 180 Magentas, 80 Rainbow Bloons, 60 Camo Glass. (5830 RBE) Round 45: 10 Spiked Bloons. (180 RBE) Round 46: 1 M.O.A.B (617 RBE) Round 47: 180 Ceramics, 40 Ghost Ceramics, 120 Rainbows, 30 Leads. (16346 RBE) Round 48: 150 Glass, 120 Oranges, 110 Magentas, 30 Spiked. (All new added so far). (6010 RBE) Round 49: 1 M.O.A.B, 40 Ceramics, 120 Ghost Camo Regrow Rainbows. (5657 RBE) Round 50: 1 M.O.A.B, 120 Ceramics, 200 Camo Rainbows, 130 Regrow Zebras, 1 M.O.A.B, 50 Glass. (20964 RBE) (I've given up on RBE at this point) Round 51: 180 Camo Oranges, 120 Ghost Pinks, 300 Blacks, and 300 Whites. Round 52: 16 Spiked, 50 Ceramics, 40 Regrow Rainbows. Round 53: 60 Glass, 40 Magenta, 2 M.O.A.Bs. Round 54: 80 Camo Ceramics. Round 55: 180 Ghost Pinks, 100 Camo Zebras, 24 Spiked. Round 56: 20 Voltage Bloons, 20 Sonic Bloons (Come out simultaneously), followed by 100 Zebra Bloons. Roound 57: 2 M.O.A.Bs, 120 Ceramics. Round 58: 130 Ghost Oranges, 200 Rainbows, 1 Hot Engine M.O.A.B. Round 59: 3 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 130 Regrow Zebras. Round 60: 1 B.F.B. Round 61: 300 Ceramics. (Split into 3 rushes of 100). Round 62: 15 Voltage Bloons, 35 Spiked Bloons, 2 M.O.A.Bs. Round 63: 100 Ghost Camo Pinks, 5 Sonic Bloons, 100 Ghost Camo Pinks. Round 64: 45 Ghost Ceramics, 2 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 100 Regrow Rainbows. Round 65: 1 Hot Engine B.F.B, 3 M.O.A.Bs, 160 Camo Ceramics (2 rushes of 80), 50 Voltage Bloons, 135 Regrow Magentas. Round 66: 4 M.O.A.Bs, 140 Ghost Rainbows, and 1 Hot Engine B.F.B. Round 67: 120 Ceramics, 15 Sonic Bloons, 3 Voltage Bloons. Round 68: 6 Shadow Bloons, 140 Camo Oranges, 50 Regrow Camo Ghost Zebras. Round 69: 5 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 11 Spiked, 110 Glass. Round 70: 20 Helium Oranges, 20 Helium Pinks, 20 Helium Magentas. Round 71: 14 Shadow, 60 Ghost Pinks, 150 Ceramics. Round 72: 100 Helium Regrow Rainbows. Round 73: 300 Camo Ceramics. (Split into 3 groups of 100). Round 74: 6 M.O.A.Bs, 6 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 3 B.F.Bs, 3 Hot Engine B.F.Bs. Round 75: 25 Voltage Bloons, 4 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 5 B.F.Bs. Round 76: 25 Shadow, 25 Glass, 45 Helium Ghost Ceramics. Round 77: 3 Blast B.F.Bs, 7 M.O.A.Bs, 6 Hot Engine B.F.Bs. Round 78: 600 Regrow Ceramics. (Split into 3 groups of 200). Round 79: 15 Hot Engine Blast B.F.Bs, 30 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 80: 16 Shadow, 8 Sonic Bloons, 140 Ghost Helium Rainbows. Round 81: 1 Wealthy Bloon, 240 Rainbows <-- (for Wealthy Bloon's abilities). Round 82: 20 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 60 Helium Ghost Camo Regrow Ceramics. Round 83: 30 M.O.A.Bs, 12 Blast B.F.Bs, 1 Z.O.M.G. Round 84: 200 Ghost Ceramics, 5 Blast M.O.A.Bs, 16 B.F.Bs, 12 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 1 Hot Engine Z.O.M.G. Round 85: 2 Hot Engine Blast Z.O.M.Gs. Round 86: 4 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 500 Camo Regrow Ceramics, 3 B.F.Bs, 10 M.O.A.Bs, 6 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 87: 3 Wealthy Bloons, 125 Camo Zebras, 100 Magentas, 4 Sonic Bloons, 3 Voltage Bloons. Round 88: 50 M.O.A.Bs, 20 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 8 Z.O.M.Gs, 1000 Camo Regrow Ghost Helium Pinks. Round 89: 7 Shadow Bloons, 125 Ceramics, 15 M.O.A.Bs, 40 Blast B.F.Bs. Round 90: 6 D.D.Ts. Round 91: 185 Helium Rainbows, 6 Wealthy Bloons, 800 Rainbow Bloons. Round 92: 60 M.O.A.Bs, 25 B.F.Bs, 10 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs, 3 D.D.Ts. Round 93: 1250 Ghost Ceramics. (Split into 5 rushes of 250). Round 94: 24 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 95: 3 Hot Engine D.D.Ts. (Yeah, that's right). Round 96: 18 Shadow Bloons, 5 Wealthy Bloons, 60 Spiked Bloons, 4 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 6 Blast D.D.Ts. Round 97: 80 M.O.A.Bs, 40 B.F.Bs, 20 Z.O.M.Gs, 9 D.D.Ts. <-- (Only come in threes, right?) :P Round 98: 50 B.F.Bs, 18 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs, 180 Ghost Helium Ceramics. Round 99: 25 Hot Engine Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 100 M.O.A.Bs, 45 Blast B.F.Bs, 12 D.D.Ts, 30 Hot Engine Blast M.O.A.Bs. Round 100: Track Boss. (Depends on Track Difficulty). Beginner: Mandrake. Intermediate: Gaia. Advanced: Hyurandi or Slyvia (Latter has a 50% chance to replace Hyurandi after Rank 75). Expert: Pyro. Extreme: Phantom. Nearly Impossible: Venom. Round 101: 60 Z.O.M.Gs, 25 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 18 Blast D.D.Ts, 100 M.O.A.Bs. Round 102: 140 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 103: 6 Wealthy Bloons, 6 Hot Engine D.D.Ts, 240 Ghost Rainbows, 100 Camo Ceramics, 20 B.F.Bs. Round 104: 35 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 80 M.O.A.Bs, 15 Shadow Bloons, 3 Sonic Bloons, 25 Helium Ceramics. Round 105: 40 Hot Engine Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 55 B.F.Bs, 18 D.D.Ts, 22 Z.O.M.Gs, 240 Ghost Regrow Ceramics. Round 106: 75 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 25 Spiked, 10 Z.O.M.Gs, 24 B.F.Bs, 123 Camo Ghost Regrow Helium Reds. Round 107: 15 D.D.Ts, 100 Ceramics, 3 Wealthy Bloons, 125 Zebras, 2 Sonic Bloons, 25 Blast M.O.A.Bs. Round 108: 66 D.D.Ts. Round 109: 21 D.D.Ts, 42 Z.O.M.Gs, 84 B.F.Bs, 168 M.O.A.Bs. Round 110: 500 Helium Magentas, 11 Voltage Bloons, 24 Shadow Bloons, 100 B.F.Bs. Round 111: 200 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 100 Blast B.F.Bs, 50 Z.O.M.Gs, 24 D.D.Ts. Round 112: 600 Ghost Camo Regrow Ceramics. (Split into 6 groups of 100). Round 113: 125 Z.O.M.Gs, 21 Blast D.D.Ts. Round 114: 70 Voltage Bloons, 24 Helium Oranges, 30 M.O.A.Bs, 1 Wealthy Bloon, 4 Sonic Bloons, 30 M.O.A.Bs, 125 Regrow Camo Rainbows. Round 115: 75 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 15 Z.O.M.Gs, 24 D.D.Ts. Round 116: 10 Z.O.M.G, 20 B.F.B, 40 M.O.A.B, 80 Ceramics, 160 Rainbows, 320 Zebra Bloons, 640 Black Bloons, 640 White Bloons (simultaneously with Black Bloons), 1280 Pinks, 1280 Yellows, 1280 Greens, 1280 Blues, 1280 Reds. Round 117: 80 Z.O.M.Gs, 110 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 30 B.F.Bs. Round 118: 42 Hot Engine D.D.Ts. Round 119: 180 Z.O.M.Gs, 110 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 18 D.D.Ts, 175 M.O.A.Bs, 40 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 60 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 200 Camo Ceramics, 75 Blast B.F.Bs, 10 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 120: 10 Z.O.M.Gs, 10 B.F.Bs, 25 M.O.A.Bs, 12 D.D.Ts, 1 I.K.O.M. (Beyond this point, every five rounds, blimps get a 5% increase in health that stacks with the previous (If a M.O.A.B had 220 on 121-125, it will have +5% of 210 instead of another 10 from the 200). Round 121: 180 M.O.A.Bs, 25 Blast B.F.Bs, 24 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs. Round 122: 5 Wealthy Bloons, 160 Ceramics, 5 Wealthy Bloons, 120 Ceramics, 3 Sonic Bloons, 6 D.D.Ts, 25 Ghost Pinks. Round 123: 300 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 124: 33 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 21 D.D.Ts, 160 M.O.A.Bs, 240 Ceramics. Round 125: 1 I.K.O.M, 5 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs, 40 B.F.Bs, 200 M.O.A.Bs. Round 126: 80 B.F.Bs, 180 Ghost Zebras, 80 B.F.Bs, 2 Hot Engine Blast Z.O.M.Gs. Round 127: 20 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 60 Blast B.F.Bs, 30 Blast D.D.Ts, 180 Blast M.O.A.Bs. Round 128: 85 Z.O.M.Gs, 1 I.K.O.M. Round 129: 75 B.F.Bs, 160 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 30 Shadow Bloons, 25 Z.O.M.Gs, 24 Blast B.F.Bs. Round 130: 120 Hot Engine D.D.Ts. Round 131: 1 I.K.O.M, 15 D.D.Ts, 120 M.O.A.Bs, 1 I.K.O.M, 20 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 132: 800 Ghost Regrow Ceramics. (Split into 2 groups of 400). Round 133: 75 Z.O.M.Gs, 125 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 240 M.O.A.Bs. Round 134: 72 D.D.Ts, 40 Hot Engine B.F.Bs. Round 135: 75 Helium Ceramics, 50 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 75 Helium Ceramics, 120 Blast M.O.A.Bs. Round 136: 1 I.K.O.M, 60 M.O.A.Bs, 7 Wealthy Bloons, 125 Ceramics, 48 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs. Round 137: 36 Hot Engine D.D.Ts, 40 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs, 60 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 300 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 138: 40 Shadow Bloons, 150 M.O.A.Bs, 36 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 1 I.K.O.M. Round 139: 150 B.F.Bs, 240 Blast M.O.A.Bs, 80 Z.O.M.Gs, 35 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 30 D.D.Ts. Round 140: 1 Hot Engine I.K.O.M, 20 Z.O.M.Gs, 175 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 40 B.F.Bs, 30 M.O.A.Bs. Round 141: 200 Hot Engine B.F.B, 50 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 142: 172 Hot Engine D.D.Ts. Round 143: 40 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 70 Hot Engine B.F.Bs, 66 D.D.Ts, 30 Z.O.M.Gs, 200 M.O.A.Bs, 40 B.F.Bs. Round 144: 240 Ceramics, 4 Sonic Bloons, 180 Camo Regrow Rainbows, 40 Wealthy Bloons, 20 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 145: 80 Z.O.M.Gs, 160 B.F.Bs, 320 M.O.A.Bs, 160 B.F.Bs, 80 Z.O.M.Gs. Round 146: 2 I.K.O.Ms, 45 Z.O.M.Gs, 40 Blast D.D.Ts, 170 M.O.A.Bs, 60 B.F.Bs. Round 147: 120 Voltage Bloons. (This is just for pain to your towers. This is a guaranteed 120 damage, as Voltage Bloons zap the tower that pop them). Round 148: 100 Z.O.M.Gs, 75 D.D.Ts, 400 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 149: 999 Regrow Ceramics. (Split into 3 groups of 333). Round 150: 3 Hot Engine Blast I.K.O.Ms, 40 Z.O.M.Gs, 80 B.F.Bs, 300 M.O.A.Bs. Round 151: 45 Shadow Bloons, 35 Helium Ceramics, 2 Wealthy Bloons, 40 M.O.A.Bs. Round 152: 1 I.K.O.M, 12 Z.O.M.Gs, 30 B.F.Bs, 18 Hot Engine D.D.Ts, 120 Ghost Ceramics. Round 153: 100 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs. Round 154: 75 Blast B.F.Bs, 12 Z.O.M.Gs, 180 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. Round 155: 2 I.K.O.Ms, 80 Z.O.M.Gs Round 156: 180 Glass Bloons. (Will really hurt if you have all temples at this point). Round 157: 123456 Regrow Camo Ghost Helium Reds. Round 158: 81 Hot Engine D.D.Ts, 18 Blast Z.O.M.Gs. Round 159: 1 Hot Engine I.K.O.M, 25 M.O.A.Bs, 25 B.F.Bs. Round 160: 80 Voltage Bloons. More to come soon. Yes, ACTUALLY will be listing all 500 Rounds. Yeesh, this will take a while. Pre-Round Comments Round 1: Welcome to BTD 6. You are currently in Singleplayer Mode! It is your job to stop the bloons from reaching the tracks end by placing towers on the map. Round 2: Good ol' Red Bloons. They are the weakest type of bloon. They take a single hit to pop. Round 3: Blue Bloons will be appearing this round. They contain a Red Bloon, meaning they take an overall 2 hits to entirely destroy. Round 4: RBE, or 'Red Bloon Equivalent' is the measurement of how much a bloon is worth based on how many Red Bloons it is as strong as. A Blue Bloon has an RBE of 2. A Bloon's RBE is also how many lives you lose if it escapes. Round 5: Green Bloons are the slightly stronger version of a Blue Bloon. They move faster, and contain a Blue Bloon. In case you couldn't tell, this will get crazy pretty fast. Round 6: This is the sixth installment of a long running series. If you have any spare time, you could check out the other Bloons TD Games, or even other NinjaKiwi games. Round 7: - Round 8: The speedy Yellow Bloon will be zipping down the track this round. Yes, in case you haven't guessed, they contain a Green Bloon. Round 9: Pop! Pop! Round 10: You can Fast Forward by clicking the Start Round button a second time. Round 11: - Round 12: The fastest bloon you'll see. It is the Pink Bloon! Don't blink. Round 13: (Pop-Up) Warning! Bloons with the Regrow Property appearing this round! Regrow Bloons can regrow back popped layers if you don't destroy them quick. Hit them hard before you have to do it again. Round 14: - Round 15: Black and White Bloons are immune to different things. Black Bloons will take no damage from explosions, and White Bloons don't freeze. Each release two Pink Bloons once popped. Round 16-20: - Round 21: Lead Bloons cannot be popped by anything sharp. Only explosives, heavy objects, lasers, or heat can pierce that hard exterior. They release two Black Bloons too! Round 22: Zebra Bloons have both Black and White Bloon properties. They can't be frozen or blown up. Round 23: (Pop-Up) Warning! Bloons with the Camo Property appearing this round! Camo Bloons can only be hit by certain towers. It can be put on any normal bloon type, and its children will also be Camo. Round 24: - Round 25: You're halfway through Easy difficulty. Keep going! We can't have the Bloon Empire claim another bit of territory. Round 26: Magenta Bloons cannot be hurt at all by any form of energy. Fire, magic, and ice will do them no harm. Stick to what we know: Darts, boomerangs, bombs, etc. Round 27-28: - Round 29: Orange Bloons cannot be melted or burned. Born from the heat of the Geothermal Bloon Plants when Yellow Bloons wandered in, they are a variation of the Zebra Bloon. Round 30: You ready for a bit of every property you've dealt with? Don't worry, they're only on Pink Bloons. Round 31: - Round 32: (Pop-Up) Warning! Bloons with the Ghost Property appearing this round! Ghost Bloons have a 20% chance to dodge an attack, taking 0 damage from it. Rapid fire towers will serve you best against them. Round 33: Originally a duo of crazy bloons were going to spawn here, but they got moved to Round 56. Round 34: Glass Bloons take no damage from lasers or light. However, they REFRACT it back at your towers in a giant laser beam. Round 35: Hope you've built up quite the defense. You're going to need every tower and upgrade you can get... Round 36: Rainbow Bloons pretty colorful, pretty fast, and pretty dangerous. Round 37-39: - Round 40: Do to so much being added. We had to squeeze a lot into these short 50 Rounds for maximum entertainment. Anyway, get ready for a hardhead bloon wandering through here. Round 41-44: - Round 45: Spiked Bloons are quite the interesting foe. They are even tougher than a Ceramic, but drop a pile of Road Spikes for you. However, Spiked Bloons cannot be hurt by them, but don't hit them either. It's... complicated. Round 46: The M.O.A.B... a beastly marvel in Bloon technology. Built back in the third war, they still use them as swift conquerors when necessary. Round 47-49: - Round 50: The last round of Easy Difficulty. Are you ready? Round 51-55: - Round 56: Remember those two new bloons I mentioned twenty rounds ago? Now they're here, and I'll leave this one a surprise for you. Round 57: - Round 58: (Pop-Up) Warning! Blimps with the Hot Engine Property detected! Hot Engine makes blimps with it move 50% faster randomly. Bring them down fast. Round 59: - Round 60: B.F.Bs are the big brothers of the M.O.A.B, and were created during the fourth war. They take 700 hits to pop, and release four M.O.A.Bs. Round 61-64: - Round 65: The final round of Medium difficulty. This will make or break you, judging by your defense. Round 66: Well, if you were on Medium or Easy this is still freeplay mode. Round 67: - Round 68: Shadow Bloons will be storming the path this round. They can completely cloak, even from Camo detecting towers, or backstab monkeys for 90% of their health! Round 69: Heh heh. Round 70: (Pop-Up) Warning! Bloons with the Helium Property detected this round! Bloons with the Helium effect can fly right passed ground-based attacks, due to their high flying capability. Use an Ace, or a Heli Pilot for quick and easy results. Round 71-74: - Round 75: Did you like that last round? It was a huge curve upward from where you were standing before. Now you must prepare... these next ten rounds is where it gets real. Round 76: - Round 77: (Pop-Up) Warning! Blimps with the Blast Property detected this round! Blimps with the Blast effect explode after they are destroyed, dealing a small amount of damage, and pushing towers back if they are in range. Round 78-80: - Round 81: Wealthy Bloons are rich individuals in the Bloon Empire. They have a Butler Bloon that assists in battle, and can even inspire bloons nearby to work harder. Round 82: Don't worry too much about this next round. The three rounds AFTER it are what you want to be worried about. Round 83: The Z.O.M.G is the pinnacle of current Blimp technology, spare the Bloon King's personal war blimp. They take a whopping 4000 hits to destroy, and release four B.F.Bs. Round 84: All I can say is... keep doing what you're doing, because it's obviously working. Round 85: Are you ready to get steamrolled? Round 86: Well, if you were on Hard you're in freeplay now. For those of you on Veteran or Impoppable, you have to go for 15 more rounds. Round 87-89: - Round 90: The D.D.T is a very dangerous blimp. It is crazy fast, camo, and lead. However, they aren't much stronger than a M.O.A.B health-wise. Created for bloon conquest in the Project Australia campaign. Round 91: You either have a good defense, or some excellent luck. Highly doubt it's the former. Round 92-94: - Round 95: Your whole battle here has been leading up to these last five rounds. That's when you meet the boss of your Track Difficulty. Prepare yourself. Round 96-98: - Round 99: This is it. Beat this last wave and you can save this land.. for now. That is, unless you want to keep playing, in which we have 400 more waves set after 100. Round 100: This is what you've been waiting for. A final battle is what you want? A final battle is what you get! Round 101: HA! YOU FELL FOR THE JOKE! Seeing as you are on Freeplay (or Veteran/Impoppable) Mode at this point, there are many more rounds after that final battle. Don't worry, the boss will return much stronger eventually... (This parenthesis part is not in the actual message, but the Track Boss reappears every 100 Rounds with /Their Average Health x Round Number divided by 20/ health. Therefore, if you are on a Beginner Track, on Round 200 Mandrake will have 100,000 HP because /10,000 HP x 200 divided by 20 = 100,000). Round 102-107: - Round 108: This round is really going to suck if you're not prepared. Round 109: Falling down the M.O.A.B chain! Round 110-115: - Round 116: Let's just recap from BTD 5... Round 117-119: - Round 120: You fought well... you really did. Too bad that all that work was for not. You see, there is one blimp left, even stronger than the boss you just fought not too long ago. The one, the only, I.K.O.M. Round 121-126: - Round 127: Ah, blast! This next round has all Blast M.O.A.B-class bloons. Round 128-129: - Round 130: Ready for a bunch of Hot Engine D.D.Ts to bypass all of your defenses? Round 131-133: - Round 134: In case you haven't noticed, properties don't pass on to M.O.A.B-class bloon children, unlike bloons. You won't see any Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs come from a Hot Engine B.F.B. Round 135-136: - Round 137: This next round is fiery, let me warn ya! Round 138-139: - Round 140: Why yes, I.K.O.Ms CAN have properties. Round 141: - Round 142: Return of D.D.T! Round 143-146: - Round 147: This next round may kill a few unfortunate towers. Even early bloons can find their place in later rounds. Round 148-149: - Round 150: And your still not even a third the way there! Round 151-154: - Round 155: Z.O.M.Gs tendency to hide in I.K.O.Ms after they use Command Blimp can be quite dangerous. You got 82 coming out of this next one because 80 are rushing in alongside one of those orange behemoths. Pop that I.K.O.M before its too late! Round 156-159: - Round 160: A bit of aftershock from Round 147. Ha ha, get it? Because they're Voltage Bloons? I'll show myself out. More to come... Category:Round Lists Category:Pre-round Comments Category:Rounds